<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All is Fair in Love and Pranks by mckhalessi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241094">All is Fair in Love and Pranks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckhalessi/pseuds/mckhalessi'>mckhalessi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Makeup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckhalessi/pseuds/mckhalessi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All is Fair in Love and Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah had been dating Fred for over a year now, and she loved him more than her next breath. But if he didn’t get his arse to the Gryffindor table in the next five minutes she was going to strangle him. She stayed up half the night finishing his potions paper for Snape, only for him to not even bother to show up to collect it from her at breakfast. </p>
<p>“Honestly, this is the last time I’m ever doing something for the bloke.” she fumed, slamming her hand down on the table effectively startling the golden trio that sat next to her. While Harry stared at her wide-eyed, not used to the kind girls’ outburst, Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, “Sarah just look at his track record. Did you honestly believe he or his twin care about their classes?”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s going to wish he cared once I get ahold of him.” Sarah huffed out, narrowing her eyes when she saw her boyfriend and his twin rushing into the great hall. Coming to a stop behind his girlfriend, Fred laid his hands on her shoulders and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. “Hello Love, you won’t believe what George and I just did!” He exclaimed, reaching over and taking the potions paper out of her hands then abruptly shoving it in his bag.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell her Fred, let her watch for herself!” George said excitedly while snatching the piece of toast Ron has raised to bite. Taking their seats at the table, they both focused on the entrance of the hall while simultaneously downing as much toast and juice as possible. </p>
<p>Staring in unbelief at her boyfriend Sarah opened her mouth to put shame to a sailor’s vocabulary when all of a sudden there was a big boom and a third-year Slytherin came rushing into the great hall. Red paint covered the boy from top to bottom while his scream practically shook the great hall. Immediately laughter burst from the room. Students were falling to the ground clutching their stomachs and even some of the professors looked to be holding in a chuckle. </p>
<p>Sarah couldn’t help but smirk, knowing exactly why the boy had such an unfortunate mishap occur. She vividly remembered the same boy harassing her while studying the past week and picking on the Weasley family genetics. Leaning over to whisper in Fred’s ear she asked, “So was the prank for him insulting your red hair, or for hitting on me in the library?” Fred blushed, turning to nuzzle into her shoulder. </p>
<p>“George thinks it’s for the redhead insults, but I couldn’t let him get away with talking to my girl like that,” Fred whispered back, giving her neck a quick kiss.</p>
<p>Leaving just as quickly as they arrived, the twins grabbed their things and headed to class. But not before Fred could pull a chocolate cupcake from his bag, plant a kiss on his girlfriend, and thank her for the essay. Smiling after her boyfriend, Sarah followed the golden trio to Herbology. </p>
<p>“You know, it’s been a while since Fred and George have pulled a revenge prank. Honestly, I thought they were stuck on loved ones only.” Ron spoke out, shuddering at the thought of the trick canary cream Fred slipped him last week. </p>
<p>“What do you mean Ron? Fred and George pull pranks on everyone, not just family.” Harry retorted, having been the test subject for many of the identical brothers’ ideas. </p>
<p>Sarah frowned, slowing down her steps as the words hit her. Now that she thought about it, Fred and George did prank everyone. Literally everyone, except her. Coming to stop, Sarah was shocked by the feelings of hurt and anger that hit her. Why didn’t they prank her? They pranked every living soul they knew, yet not once had Sarah been in on one of their pranks. Of course, Fred had divulged her in planning and executing a joke before. However, neither twin had ever even attempted a joke on her. </p>
<p>Realizing their friend had fallen behind the trio turned to a stop. “Sarah? Are you alright?” Hermione questioned, showing concern toward her friend.</p>
<p>Sarah let out a breath, shaking her head while clenching her fists. “You’re right Ron. They do prank everyone, but not me. Why haven’t they pranked me?” Hearing nothing in response, Sarah looked to her three friends. All of them looked like a fish out of the water, trying to come up with an excuse. </p>
<p>“I’m sure that’s not right. Maybe they have and you’ve forgotten?” Ron weakly offered.</p>
<p>“Or maybe they just forgot to prank you- OW!” Harry exclaimed, rubbing his ribs where Hermione had just elbowed him. </p>
<p>“Forgot me?” Sarah questioned, tears filling her eyes. </p>
<p>“No of course not. I’m sure there is a logical reason why Fred hasn’t pulled a joke yet. Honestly, it’s nothing to get upset about. There are plenty of people they haven’t pranked yet. And it’s nothing to wish for, it’s horrid and sometimes a little painful.” Hermione winced, recalling her misfortunate times being the victim. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know though, would I?” Sarah spoke calmly, her monotone conflicting with the hurt in her eyes.  </p>
<p>___________________________</p>
<p>Later that day, Fred walked into the great hall searching for his favorite brunette. Walking up to the golden trio, Fred asked, “Has anyone seen Sarah? She was supposed to meet me at the library but she never showed.” </p>
<p>Ron, Harry, and Hermione traded nervous glances. Ron cleared his throat, then let out a squeaky “no.” </p>
<p>“Nice, Ron,” Hermione said while rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>Fred raised his eyebrows, leaning in toward his younger brother threateningly. “Ronald. Do you know where my girlfriend is?” </p>
<p>Ron gulped, shooting a panicked look toward Harry. “It’s not that simple you see-” </p>
<p>“She doesn’t want to see you.” Hermione cut him off, giving Fred a look of pity. </p>
<p>Fred frowned, backing off from his brother. “What? Why not?” Racking his brain, he couldn’t think of anything he said or did recently to cause any avoidance from his girlfriend. </p>
<p>“You should ask her yourself, but maybe later so you can give her time to calm down from this morning,” Hermione answered him. </p>
<p>“This morning?” he questioned, “She was fine this morning, laughing at our prank.” </p>
<p>At the word ‘prank’, Harry choked on the bit of juice he just swallowed, Hermione turned her face back into her book, and Ron pretended to be interested in the architecture of the hall.</p>
<p>Fred narrowed his eyes, before releasing a sigh. “Just tell me where she is.” </p>
<p>Harry mumbled out, “Astronomy Tower.” and then flinched at Hermione’s head snapping up. “Harry!!” she scolded, turning to watch Fred run out of the great hall. </p>
<p>___________________________</p>
<p>Sarah stood on the balcony of the tower, trying to calm her insecurities and failing. She has been dating Fred for 14 months and knew him since the first day of Hogwarts. He was her best friend who she told everything to from day one. She shared her best moments with him, cried on his shoulder through the worst, and told him all of her secrets. She trusted him with her heart and confided in him with her dreams. Which was precisely why she was having such a hard time getting over her new revelation. Pranks were such a huge part of his life. Past, present, and future. She just couldn’t understand-</p>
<p>Hearing footsteps run up the stairs, her thoughts were interrupted as she turned to look at who was arriving. Seeing it was the last person she wanted to see, Sarah turned back toward the balcony. </p>
<p>“Love, I have been looking for you everywhere! I thought we were supposed to meet at the library, and then Hermione told me you were upset with me. Did I do something?” Fred wheezed out, trying to catch his breath from the stairs. </p>
<p>Debating on ignoring him, Sarah decided to ignore the childish thought and turned slightly toward her boyfriend. “I am upset. And I’d like to be left alone, Fred.” Sarah spoke softly, trying not to let her hurt seep through. </p>
<p>“No,” Fred said, moving closer toward her. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Sarah exclaimed, whirling back toward Fred to glare at him.</p>
<p>“No, I am not going to leave my girlfriend while she’s upset,” Fred reached out, pulling her into his arms. “Now tell me what’s wrong, please?”</p>
<p>Sarah pushed him away, crossing her arms. Taking a deep breath, she asked, “Fred, how do you pick who you’re going to prank?” </p>
<p>Dumbfounded, Fred stared at her. “What?” he finally choked out, confused. </p>
<p>Sarah felt her eyes well up but cleared her throat and rephrased, “You and George, when you pull a prank on someone, how do you choose who to pull it on?”</p>
<p>Fred felt his heart clench at the sight of his upset girlfriend and scrambled to make it right. “Are you mad about the paint bomb from this morning? I swear if I knew it was going to upset you this much we would have done something else.” </p>
<p>Sarah scoffed, “The paint bomb was brilliant Fred. I could never be mad at you for a harmless revenge prank. Just please answer my question.” Practically begging at this point, Sarah stared up at Fred wide-eyed. </p>
<p>Fred uncrossed her arms and grasped her hands, kissing them lightly. “Just whoever crosses our mind I guess.” </p>
<p>Wrong answer. Sarah jerked her hands back, stumbling back out of hurt and anger. With a fresh wave of tears in her eyes, she pushed past Fred to head toward the exit. “It’s good to know that your girlfriend never crosses your mind, yet first years that you’ve never met are at the top of your thoughts.” she bit out as she got to the stairs and left. </p>
<p>Fred stood in shock, not quite absorbing the words yet. He felt his heart tear at the sight of his girl rushing out crying. Sprinting to catch up with her, he finally caught sight of her as she ran into the girls’ dormitory. Cursing, he turned toward his younger brother sitting alone at the fire. ‘Perfect’, he thought to himself, cracking his knuckles in anticipation of the interrogation about to occur.</p>
<p>___________________________</p>
<p>Sarah woke up the next day with her eyes practically swollen shut and tear marks down her face. Seeing that her other dorm mates were still asleep, she took her advantage to shower and head to the great hall early. If Fred keeps to his usual schedule then he wouldn’t be heading down for another hour, giving her just enough time to eat and sneak off to class. </p>
<p>Avoiding her boyfriend felt wrong, but she needed time to sort her feelings and calm down. She knew she was overreacting, especially since Fred had no clue what he did. Yet that was the core of her pain, he had no clue. He didn’t know how much it was affecting her that he didn’t want to fuse his girlfriend and his favorite thing in the world. Or that he didn’t even consider her when he had pranks lined up. </p>
<p>Feeling a fresh new wave of pain hit her soul, Sarah trudged on to the great hall. </p>
<p>As she entered the great hall she noticed a few things that were way off. The first being that Fred was directly in the middle of the room. The second being he was standing next to a ginormous cake. And the final thing she noticed was the strangest of all, there was no one else in the dining hall. Literally no one, and while she did get up early, there was usually always a professor or student occupying a seat. </p>
<p>Slowing her steps, Sarah frowned skeptically and stopped about 10 feet away from him. “Fred..what is going on?” Crossing her arms, she watched Fred as he stood up and closed the distance between them. </p>
<p>“You love cake. And I love you, so I made you a cake.” Fred declared, taking her hand and dragging her to the 4 tier chocolate cake. </p>
<p>Sarah let out a small smile, touched at the thought but also still on edge. </p>
<p>“Go ahead, dig in!” He smiled, stepping back a couple of feet. </p>
<p>Even more suspicious now, Sarah narrowed her eyes. “Fred you’re acting strange. And I am not in the mood. Also, where is everyone?” she questioned, baffled when the only thing Fred said in return was, “Eat the cake.” </p>
<p>“Fine.” she snapped. Deciding to humor him, Sarah leaned over to grab a fork. In the process of doing so, she thought to herself ‘Is this a prank?’ As soon as the sentence entered her head, the cake exploded. Gasping and throwing her hands to her head to cover her eyes, she felt the stickiness cover her robes and skin. Letting out a shriek, Sarah opened her eyes to find the cake all over her, and in its original place was a small floating cupcake with a tiny white flag sticking out that said: “I love you.” </p>
<p>Quickly turning to Fred, all she could do was stare in shock. Fred, however, looked like he was about to pass out from nerves. “Gotcha”, he laughed out nervously, looking everywhere except her eyes. </p>
<p>Sarah stayed quiet, trying to digest the fact that she had actually just been pranked. Finally.</p>
<p>Fred, taking this the wrong way, immediately jumped to explain. “This was completely Ron’s fault. He said you were angry at never being pranked and so I thought maybe if I did it you wouldn’t be mad anymore. Obviously, he had no idea what he was talking about, and now you hate me. This is why I didn’t want to prank you because I didn’t want it to go too far and then you loathe me forever. ” He rambled out, switching from foot to foot. </p>
<p>Sarah stepped up to him, reached on her tiptoes and kissed him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled him down further toward her deepening the kiss. Fred, not caring that she was covered in cake, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to him. </p>
<p>After a few moments, Sarah broke the kiss, laughing at the ring of chocolate around Fred’s mouth. Fred cracked a grin, relieved to see the smile back on her face. “So you aren’t mad anymore?” He asked, keeping her held tight against him. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t as angry as I was hurt. You and George have pulled a prank on everyone except me. I guess I was feeling unimportant. I’m sorry I didn’t just come out and tell you, it just hurt me so bad that I handled it irrationally. I shouldn’t have run and hid.” Sarah explained, trying to push against him to let her down. Fred didn’t budge though, instead, he hugged her to him tighter. </p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry. You have every right to feel that way. But listen to me. You are the most important person to me, and I love you with my whole soul. I love you so much that I was afraid. For so many reasons. I can’t even tell you how many pranks George and I planned for you. Yet every time it came time to execute, I backed out. I was so scared that you would either get hurt or get angry with me. I couldn’t risk losing you, even if it meant never pranking you for the rest of our lives.” </p>
<p>“Fred,” Sarah felt her heart swell, “pranking and jokes are what you love. I want you to enjoy both of them, especially with me. I could never get mad at you for doing what you love. Your humor is a huge part of why I love you.” Sarah kissed him all over his face and then on the lips until she was reassured that he believed her. </p>
<p>Finally, Fred put her down and grabbed the cupcake from midair. “Here, I made sure you would still get the sweet.” He grinned, splitting the cupcake in half. “For all my hard work!” he explained, winking at her. </p>
<p>Sarah giggled, then looked around the hall. “Hey Fred, where is everyone?”.</p>
<p>“Oh, I asked George to make sure he kept everyone out of the great hall for awhile. I wanted to do the cake prank but I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone. Plus if it made you mad, there wouldn’t be anyone to witness you yell at me.” He finished with a smirk, shoving his half of the cupcake in his mouth. </p>
<p>Sarah laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the hallway. “Come on Loverboy, let’s get this cake off.” </p>
<p>Fred tightened his grip on her hand, feeling at peace. “I should have found a way to make you wear a poncho of some sort, now you’re going to have to shower again.”</p>
<p>“Who said anything about a shower?” Sarah smirked devilishly at him, opening a door to the custodian’s closet. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him inside and said: “You have a perfectly good mouth that will work.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>